Mismatched Tears
by FR519
Summary: Rocky, a mixed breed pup; has a crush on his old best friend, Chase. But he fears that Chase will refuse his love. He is always with Marshall, his clumsy best friend that is secretly ashamed of being Gay. Now that Chase is a lone wolf, he only trust Zuma, his best friend from childhood, that haves a crush on Rocky's best friend since they first meet. Will they find love?(Gay ships)
1. Mismatched Tears

~Someone's P.O.V. ~

*Breath*

*Cough*

I open my eyes, and try to stand up but I can't. It's like I doesn't have any energy left. I manage to sit, and I rub my eyelids.

"Where I am…." That's the only thing that manage to get out of my throat.

I don't remember who I am, neither where is this place, or how I ended here.

There is no sound except of my breathing.

I see my surroundings. I am on a blue glass-like stair lined in gold. And there is water. Water below me. There is no one. Except for a pup in the water. It has hazel irises, with grey fur and a spot on its left eye. I lift my paw to yawn and the pup does the same. It must be my reflection in the water.

I see the water. _It must be very deep. _I feel extreme anxiety; I wonder why, maybe is the tiredness.

And from nowhere, I feel a horrible headache. It is so intense, like thousands of pins or bites.

"S-stop!"

I start yelling, twitching and crying from the unbearable pain, with no one to hear the screams and suffering.

And then I remember.** Everything**.

Yes, how could I forget?

_I'm Rocky. I am a mixed breed pup. I am like fourteen years old in dog age by now. I love recycling and I'm a part of a rescue organization called paw patrol. I live in adventure bay. With… other pups?_

_My owner is a human named Ryder. He is very kind and a good person. He must be the owner of those other pups._

_I remember! My teammates. My soul friend, Marshall. My friends Skye, Rubble, Zuma. And lastly Chase. _

I see in the water that I am blushing and yet I have a big smile on my muzzle upon remembering Chase. Chase is a special pup for me. We usually don't talk, he is somehow scary and distant, but I can remember clearly what made me fall for him... My reflection in the water blushing even more.

_Wait…..Water?!_

My pupils shrink to the realization, the blue liquid reflecting my surprise face, and desesperate eyes. _Why? Why water?!_

Between my thinking and my fearing, I see that there surface another stair from water and floats, a litter higher than this one. And then another and another, until they from a whole path. An odd think to happen right now.

I hear a dripping sound and my ears twitch as a reaction. Then I see behind me a red liquid dripping from above. One drop lands on my nose, and I lick it. It tastes similar,

"What the-"

_This flavor is-!_

"B-blood?"

It tasted like something I was used to taste before, from those pup playing times, licking every bruise and injury that would appear from the rough playing Marshall, Zuma and Chase always liked. He only did it for the german sheperd insistence and urge to play and have fun with his mixed breed soul friends. At least that was he always said.

I see that blood it's starting to drip everywhere and then the water becomes reddish-like; the hemoglobin filled red fluid spreading everywhere.

I start to panic, feeling a desesperation I have never felt before, like I knew what is going to happen. And I run as fast as my weak legs would let me. I run up the stairs, and see that the blood is getting near, like it was following me. It's rising with high speed, but not more than mine, surprising me because of the fact of how weak I felt before, moments ago. _I mean, who_ _wouldn't?  
_

I see a door far away. I run towards it, like it was the only hope I have in this moment. It is, I hope.

_How the heck did I ended here?!_ This doesn't has any sense, not a bit of what I'm seeying now could fit with my calculated reasonings.

When I reach the door I try to open it, but something grabs me from my hind legs and plunges me in the blood ocean, making me feel the wetness and the bitter flavor of the vital, usual inside of something, liquid. It makes me sqirm a little.

I try to see what grabbed me and I can only see a silhouette that haves the same shape as me, and also has red pupils, with a fierce yet piercing look. Red eyes meet hazel, but nothing more than its eyes can be seen.

I try to swim to the surface, but I feel weak and slowly closes my eyes; and let out my last breath, my tears mixing with the blood, coiliding and mixing together...

* * *

**~Rocky's P.O.V~**

I woke up panting and sweating. The pillow was soaked in tears. I was naked and inside of my pet house. I tried to calm my breathing. But I didn't knew if I could, after that horrible dream. But he wasn't a pup anymore, he had to refuse those insane fantasies of blood and water.

I felt like I needed some fresh air, something to bring me some calm, after all of that night drama; so I opened the front door.

"So it was just a dream…" I mutter to myself as I looked down. _It must be, what else it could be._

"More like a nightmare."

I jumped a little. When I lifted my head I saw Marshall with a worried face in the entrance, showing his usually caring for me.

"Are you okey Rocky? You were panting and moving around."

"I-I was?" Its logical, since that dream almost left me without any peace.

"Yes. That's why I came here, to check if you were okey. Did you have a badass night?" Very badass indeed, but I never enjoyed worrying Marshall, his caring and pleading voice searching a form to comfort me, and his demanding for truth sapphire eyes.

"Not really. I felt asleep pretty normal." A pretty white lie wouldn't do any harm, _right?_

"Well, you know you can tell me anything." Marshall said with an honest smile in his face, expressing his sincere affection.

_Silly Marshall, always worrying about me._

"I know Marshall, thanks." I say giving him a friendly lick and a muzzle rub, thanking him for the kind gesture.

"Okey, stop! It tickles!" He said laughing. I loved to do that to him. It was like he had control over Marshall, at leasat those times.

"Oh, really?" I said with a sarcastic tone as I tackled him to the ground and rolled him so his belly would be at my reach, smirking as I retought my intentions.

"Rocky, W-what are you-u do-doing?" he said blushing, not knowing the torture he was going to suffer.

"This!" I said rubbing his sides and belly with my paws, tickling him, waiting for the frenetic laugh and the funny faces.

"HAHAHA R-ROCKY, STO-STOP, PL-EASEEEEEE HAHAHAHA" I was mercilessly giving him tickles, as he was almost crying from the tickling, squirming, trying to escape the unfair punishment, ifit was that what it was.

"Why should I?"

*Smirk* _Marshall is so ticklish, it's so easy to make him laugh._

"I BEG YOU; PFFF HAHAHA"

"Okey" I said satisfied with my punishment, my smile from cheek to cheek, letting my satifaction reflect from my winning strike face.

"Gosh Rocky, don't you have other means to tease me!" He said a bit mad and red from the lack of air due to the laughing, panting a little,trying toctach air and vital oxygen.

"Don't you like it?" I knew he loved it. I put a big smiling smirk, making him discomfort.

"It's not that." He said trying to hide the liking to it, trying to cover the electric sensation he enjoyed yet he feared so much.

"Sureee" I said with a sarcastic tone and rolling my eyes knowing his dishonesty.

"Anyway, we have to tell Ryder what we want for breakfast" He said avoiding the topic, maybe to stop my wondering about his ticklish tendencies. _Well it's true._

I went to my house and put the collar on.

"All ready" I said, even if there wasn't much to do.

"Sure, let's go Rocky"

I nod in agreement. I faced Marshall and putted a smile. Marshall smiled back, and as he did he didn't pay attention and stepped on my water bowl. He tripped of and landed on me, as we rolled to the elevator and we hit ourselves with the wall. We faced eachother and laughed.

"Silly Marshall" I said as the elevator went up, passing through my mind his unlucky tripping and funny mishaps.

**~No one's P.O.V.~**

Rocky and Marshall got out of the elevator and went to the kitchen island and sat on their chairs with the others. All the pups were waiting for Ryder to ask. They all wagged their tails, except Rocky, that was distracted by Chase. He had a daydreaming face as he thought of Chase.

"Well pups, what do you want to eat?" Ryder asked taking out his tablet.

"Ask me Ryder!" said Rubble lifting his paw.

"hehe, Ok Rubble, what do you want?"

"I want cheese and bacon omelet and orange juice!" He said licking his muzzle.

"Ok, Skye?"

"Mhhh, fried eggs and croissant and strawberry juice" She said with a smile.

"Sure, Zuma?"

"Toast with salmon topping and pineapple juice."

"Mhhh, well and Chase?"

"Waffles with blueberries jam and apple juice."

"And Marshall?"

"Wild berry pancakes with maple syrup and pear juice."

"And lastly Rocky."

Rocky doesn't answers, he is lost in his fantasy, filled with certain german sheperd, wet kisses and nose rubbings.

"Rocky?" Ryder says, not knowing what to do.

Marshall bumps him in his side and Rocky snaps to reality, like he did as he woke up, just that this time, he woke up from a good, lustful and somewhat cute daydream.

"Ah, what!?" He says with a confused look not aware of the breakfast time, lost in his toughts.

"Rocky, Breakfast." Marshall whispers in Rocky's ear.

"Ah, sure" He said with an embarrassed look and a little blush, the reaction appearing almost instantly.

"Rocky, is there anything bothering you?" Chase says a little worried, not knowing if Rocky was really out of place, or just daydreaming again. He did this out of courtesy tought.

"Eh, no-not really-y" He says blushing more and laughing ackwardly as he looked down. Chase just has a confused look, Marshall is snickering a little, and Skye gives Chase a 'seriously, you can't tell' face. Zuma just look at Rocky and put a smile and Rubble's belly rumble, expressing his hunger. Everyone laugh from the repentine sound and Rocky tells Ryder:

"I-I want berry mix cereal and earl grey tea."

"Sure, I will come later. Meanwhile brush your teeth."

Chase jumps a little and puts a worried face, as everyone goes to the bathroom, remebering his dislikes to dentists and toothbrushes.

**~Marshall P.O.V~**

"Rocky, you really were lost in the train of thought." It was nothing new, it was pretty usual actually. Rocky is one of those individulas that liked to escape from the reality, to think about something happier he questioned.

"Ye-yeah." Rocky says with a blushing smirk, remebering the embarrassing moment.

_Thinking about Chase again eh? _*Snickers*

"Wha-what is it?"

"Nothing. Just thinking that instead of being lost in the train of thought, you were lost in the train of crush" I said as I began to rush to the bathroom, knowing what is going to happen.

"Yeah, train of cru-."

As I was in the bathroom I hear Rocky-

"MARSHALL!"

I began to run, being chased by Rocky, not angry but furious of the teasing I knew I shoudn't bring. _The perfect way to begin the day._

* * *

**~Zuma's P.O.V~**

I was in my way to the kitchen, since I brushed my teeth already; when suddenly Marshall gets out of the bathroom running. Because he was looking back, he tripped in my direction, without knowing of course. His usual unluckiness made us hurt ourselves, with Marshall help of course.

"Ma-mawshall, bewawe." I said as I tried to catch the dalmatian.

Marshall landed on my front paws, and I tripped too, as we both fell to ground, making a loud *tud* in the process, sending at leat to me, a hurt feel to all my back.

"Marshall where are you?'" I heard Rocky say with a playful like tone. Marshall reacted almost instantly and tried to run again, but he tripped on top of his left hind leg, because he was injured. He landed in his hind leg probably.

"Ah-ow" He fell to the ground again. I smiled at this. I mean I knew Marshall was cute, but now, he looks cuter than ever before. I blushed a little and made a smiling, yet calm, smirk; a little surprised I found him cute even in his circumstances.

"Help?" I say caring, trying to show some caring for him.

"Thanks Zuma." He said accepting the paw.

"Marshall?!" I crept a little when I heard Rocky say, with a strange monster-like tone, way deeper than the girly-like voice he usually had. Marshall trembled a little as we saw his shadow approaching to us, the black figure like lying in wait to the perfect timing to capture its prey.

"Zuma, please help me!" He whispered in my ear, like hiding his voice of any reach.

"You wewre messing with him about who you know, wight?" I knew Rocky liked one of us, but I didn't knew who, yet Marshall knew who it was the mixed breed crush, having an advantage to tease him.

"Well, y-yes but-"

"MARSHALL?!" Rocky said, with a terror movie like voice. I was a little shocked that rocky could be like that, a quiet shy pup; and now a pup with a demon-like voice. I gazed at Marshall. _Well, Marshall sometimes do the impossible._

He was almost here. His shadow get bigger and bigger. I could see he was trying to smell us, like searching or sensing his fear.

"Z-zuma! I beg you!" He was trembling and he had tears in his eyes, showing some questionable desesperartion through his actions.

"Why awe you so scawed?" _It's not like Rocky would do something to hurt Marshall, maybe scare him but nothing more than that._

He hugged my front legs from below and pressed his face against my chest, in a begging position. I blush a little, feeling his wet eyes and sniffling nose near my chest, faking a unamused face.

"I don't want to get tickled again!" He said crying, or fake crying; _with Marshall you never know_. I roll my eyes. _Well at least is very likely from Marshall to say something like that._

Rocky appears with a scary face, his pupils and irises shrunk and a maniac smile, like out of american horror story.

"There you are….Marshall" Rocky said getting near to us. He spelled Marshall's name slowly and moving his head to the right a little, achieving the creeping factor he wanted to.

"Kya!" Marshall screamed hugging me tightly and closing his eyes, almost crying and screaming like a little girl. Rocky was about to tackle him, until he noticed me and in an instant he blushed and put an embarrassed face, looking down a little while.

"Zu-zuma? Sorry that Marshall got you in this mess." He said with his usual, girly voice; expressing an ashamed smile, like saying sorry, even if he did seconds before.

Marshall opened his eyes and glanced around. He finally faced Rocky and smirked a discomfort face.

"So, no more tickles?" He said putting a pup begging face.

"Okey, no more tickles." Marshall sighed in relief and catches breathe again. "For now" Marshall jumped a little and pout. We laughed together in our way to the bathroom.

I glanced Rocky. He was scolding Marshall, followed by Marshall lowering his ears and giving an honest sorry to the mixed breed pup. Rocky just smiled and gave him a lick in the forehead, of course, after a warning of not doing it again and an agreement from the Dalmatian.

I just smile to myself. _Those two sure are a perfect pair.__Good enough to make me jealous._

"Zuma?" Marshall says, trying to catch my attention.

"Eh, what is it dude?" I say with my chill attitude, after my little train of thought.

"Ehr" Marshall looks down and blushes a little. _He wants to say something but he can't, I wonder what it is._

He finally looks up and shut his eyes, trying to spill something, trying to get words out of his muzzle, that obviously won't come out.

"Hey" Marshall open his eyes and glances at me. "Don't be so newvous; I don't bite." I smile wider and Marshall nods in agreement.

"I'm going back to the bathroom" Rocky says as he glances to the other side of the corridor and goes to the bathroom. Rocky stops and glance Marshall.

"Marshall, you're not coming?"

"No, I brushed my teeth before you woke up."

"Oh, well, I will see you at breakfast."

"S-sure"

"Bye Zuma"

"Bye" I said as he went rushing a little. "And you know?" Chase said as he passed by our side, Marshall perking up and listening. I could notice that Rocky's ears perked and twitched after Chase talked. He stopped a little but he shakes his head and continue his way to the bathroom.

"Your breath smell like onions and tomato, the same salad we ate yesterday." Chase said with a serious look. Marshall just nod with an annoyed face, not liking being scolded by the german sheperd.

"Common Chasey, he can go and wash his teeth aftew bweakfast." I said, putting my paw across Chase's neck as I did so. _Chasey sometimes is too serious, he worry too much about nothing. _Ih his german police nature to everything be in his own way, that or his stubborn actitude.

"Z-zuma, how many times I have to tell you that I don't like being called like that" He said blushing a little and tries to put an angered face, just to put a pout face, faling in his attemp to look serious and professional.

"Don't you like it?" I said smirking a smile and lifting my eyebrow, more to Chase actual discomfort.

I snicker and Chase's blush deepens.

"A-anyway" He says with his eyes closed and his chin up, trying to look superior and serious. "Wash your teeth after breakfast, is almost ready so there is no point in washing your teeth now."

Chase goes to the bathroom. Marshall puts a concerned face. _What is he worried about. Oh, the thing he tried to tell me, maybe we can take the topic again._

"Ehm, Mawshall, didn't you wanted to tell me something befowe" He perked and blushed a little.

"Ye-Yeah, I was trying to say tha-thanks." He said looking down, like searching a way to get out of the conversation.

"That's what you wewre having so much twouble to spill?" _I can't believe he had so much trouble saying just 'that'._

"S-somehow"

"Somehow? Mawshall, it was only that? ; the twuth."

"Well yes and no?"

_What does that is supposed to mean._ "Mawshall" I say in a demanding tone. He lowers his head and low his ears, trying to show disappointment.

"What about if we talk in another place later?"

"Well if Wyder let us, we have a pwetty tight schedule today" Marshall gives me a disappointed look. _I can't leave him like that._

"I will talk it with him on bweakfast. But fiwst, we need to bind youw spwain." Marshall looked at his leg still hurt. "S-sure"

"Ow"

"What is it?"

"My leg…. I can't w-walk" _He could barely stand in his four legs. Umm, I have an idea, a very GOOD idea. _I thought with a big smirk in my face, my plan making me feel naughty, but not guilty.

"Dude, hop on" I said, causing a perking on Marshall's ears.

"You're going to carry me, to the nursery?" He said blushing, troubling about if he should or not.

"Sure"

"O-ok"

He hoped on my back, and then we went to the nursery so I would take care of him. _I get to nurse Marshall all the day, Pewfect._ I thought with a smirk, a smirk that i had to disimulate, to hide the liking in this.

I looked at Marshall, and his discomfort face, his blushing smirk, his worried about who knows expression. _My crush….. And the cutest pup ever._ I stop my pace for a moment.

"Zuma, why did you stopped?" he said with curiosity.

I lick his nose as an answer and continue walking, as his face becomes red like his uniform, without being able to hide his embarrasement from his face.

"It's a secwet" I said winking my eye, playing with his insecurity and thoughts, a little cruel I would say, if I wasn't me.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. FR519 here **^^**. Well I'm so thankful for everyone that has read my fanfic. It means a lot, really. Also this my first time writing a story so, please tell me what do you think. Also, please aware me if there is any miss spelling, grammar error or tense errors. English is my second language, but if you like my story, I say thanks to you. Please make many reviews so I can power up and keep writing. I will try to post chapters every Thursday maximum. I have more time left then expect more chapters. I really hope every chapter is for your liking, again thanks, Follow and favorite my story to support this fanfic. Bye ^^.**

**~Chase's P.O.V~**

"Damn Zuma, you had to call me like that, and in front of Marshall of all pups!" _He always called me Chasey. It's really annoying, and a little stupid if you ask me. But well _*Sigh* _what I can do?_

I smile, remembering the good moments I always had with Zuma, most of the filled with the irritant nickname, making him to wonder if he should frown or smile._ He was my first true friend, and he has always been by my side. Maybe Zuma is a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he is always loyal._

I then bump with something, unaware of my surroundings. I come to my senses and I see the door in front of me, like laughing at my stupidness. _Silly me._

When I enter I see Rocky washing his teeth, putting funny faces to see where he is brushing, a really amusing sight.

"Hi Rocky" He jumps a little and try to say something while the toothbrush is still in his muzzle, only garggles and inunderstandable sounds coming out.

"Cha!-awck" I pat his back as he chokes a little, and spits out his toothbrush and pants a little, gasping for air, filing his lungs, swalling some dental care product, reactioning with a bitter face.

"Ch-chase, don't surprise me like that."

"It's not like I would kidnap you or something." _I really have a badass humor sense._

Rocky blush spreads all over his face. "Y-yeah" He laughs awkwardly, with foam and toothpaste all over his muzzle. I snicker at the funny sigh, filled with mint bubbles and white pearl teeth and fang.

"Ehm, did I said something strange?" He said, not aware of his bubbly look.

"Rocky." I point all over my muzzle. He makes a confused look, without understading the signal.

"Your muzzle." He sees himself in the mirror.

"Ah!" He washes his face with some water, as I begin to brush my teeth. He takes a green towel from the basket and dry his face. "Stupid water." He says with disgustment.

"Can you pass me the mouthwash?" I tried to mutter with the brush in my muzzle, making almost the same mix of inusual and random noises Rocky did.

"S-sure" Rocky walks to the drawer, takes the mouthwash and passes it to me. I smile a little and pours the mouthwash over my muzzle and do some gargles. When he lift his head, he bumps it with the drawer's door. "Ow."

"You ok?" I try to say with mint mouthwash in my mouth, trying to not spill it.

"Yeah, just a little bump, that's all."

I spit the mouthwash and dry my muzzle with my blue towel."Let's eat then."

"S-sure."

We get out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen. As we walk, I smell our breakfast. I lick my muzzle and get my tongue out, out of the resh blueberries smell.

*Snickers* "Chase."

"Uhm." I see Rocky trying to contain the giggles. "What?"

"You are drooling." He giggles a little, making me blush just a little.  
I clean the saliva with my paw. And my stomach growls, showing a reaction to my nose.

"You must be hungry, let's go, breakfast is ready."

_Wait, how did he knew, he doesn't have a good smelling sense as_ _me. _"How did you knew?"

"Well. I heard Mr. Porter's van when I was in my way to the bathroom; and I heard Mr. Porters footsteps when I was brushing my teeth, he haves his left leg injured I think. I also heard Ryder telling him thanks, they talked about Alex, and they agreed that Alex is going to come with us to help him do his homework this afternoon. Also Ryder tripped on one of his action figures, again." *Snickers*

"Wow, you heard all of that while you were in the bathroom?" _I never knew Rocky had that ability. _In fact, I was surprise to hear that, that could be usefull in spy missions, maybe I can take him as a rockiee assistance in my missions.

"Well, yes, since my father was an American Eskimo Dog, that's why I have these tuffs in my cheeks and white paws and tail. It's not that good sometimes, you hear things you don't want to." He blushes again, like if he was trying to make me understand.

I put a confused look and I realize was what he was talking about. I blush too. _Same with smelling._ I remember the day I had to enter Zuma's pet house because we nedded his pupack, but the brown retriever sometimes was too carefree to keep thing in mind. _I could smell that pervert musk from kilometers away._

"Ch-chase?" I snap out of my thoughts, hearing the mixed breed's voice.

"Oh, yeah, breakfast."

"Let's eat then." Rocky said. I nod.

As we walk to the kitchen. We see Marshall in Zuma's back. He rushes in our way, trying to catch our pace.

"Marshall, why are you in Zuma's back?" I ask in demanding tone.

"Hey dudes, Mawshall? He twipped and I am cawying him to the nuwsewy."

"You tripped again?" Rocky says with an unamused look, making obvious the fact that he was used to this.

"Who was the one chasing me in the bathroom." Says Marshall poking his tongue out and pulling off his under part of the eye.

"You two stop arguing, and Zuma, you are too kind" I say with a serious face. "He can go alone." Marshall pucker his face with an annoyed look and roll his eyes.

"Chill Chasey, don't be so gwumpy."

_Again with the Chasey._ I make an anger face and blush a little.

"I want to cawy him to the nuwsewy anyway." He said with a playful look. Marshall perks his ears up as soon as he hear the last sentence. Zuma winks his left eye and Marshall blushes a little. _Those two are up on something. Or at least Zuma is._

"Well see ya." Zuma says as he walks to the nursery carrying Marshall.

"Zuma is always funny." Rocky says smiling.

"Yeah, funny." I say with an annoyed tone.

"Is there something wrong, _Chasey_?" He says trying to imitate Zuma.

"Rocky, not you too!" I say blushing. He laughs and I start to laugh to. I see Rocky once more, still laughing, and smile wide. I close my eyes.

_Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall. I'm so glad that at least you haven't left me._

"Chase, are you ok? Sorry if I upset you-"

"No, I'm okey." I say as we both smile.

"Pups! Breakfast is ready!" Ryder yells.

"Rocky, let's go."

"Sure." He says with a smile. We both walk to the kitchen with a smile in our faces...

* * *

**Hi, FR519 here ^^. Sorry for the delay, I was really busy with my piano lessons. Also I went to a mountain to pass the vacations, it was horrible since there wasn't any signal for my phone, and the Wi-Fi of the hotel was being repaired : $ . Also I want to thanks MonkeyRay2319 and CartoonFiction56 for reviewing. I thought of adding a Skye X Everest, but I think that maybe teasers only will be included. I was planning adding 4 or more OC's to my next chapters, also new characters will be coming. One family (brother maybe?) and 3 new paw patrols. I will also expand the plot a little, not just romance, but maybe some missions and action (pups nightmares included). There will be 2 straight and 1 gay more shipping in the future (Very Far future).**

**~Ryder's P.O.V~**

I see all the pups coming for the breakfast, well, everyone except Zuma and Marshall. _Where are those two?_

I see Rocky with Chase talking, more like Rocky talking and Chase listening; which is strange, Chase haven't even mind the others, less to say that he haven't talked to anyone that much except Zuma since like 3 months ago, and Rocky doesn't talk that much with anyone, just with Marshall, otherwise he is wo shy to talk, even me sometimes.

I hear barks, as Rubble comes running at fast speed, sits, and look at me with puppy begging face. *Chuckles*

"Okay, here is your omelet." I pass it to him, he sees it with glimmering eyes.

"Yay, Thanks Ryder!" He says with a happy face before engulfing his egg and bacon meal. He chokes a little, I serve some orange juice in his empty water bowl, and pass it to him. He drinks some juice and release a relief sigh.

"Rubble." He perks. "The food isn't going anywhere, so take your time."

"Sure thing Ryder, and sorry." He looked me with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, just eat at a moderate pace. Eating too fast can give you a stomach ache."

I tried to advise him, but he was too busy devouring.

Rocky sits, and Chase sits beside him. I pass Chase his waffles and his apple juice. He smells it and drools a little. Rocky chuckles takes a napkin and clean Chases drool. Chase blushes a little and say an ashamed thanks. _Since when these two are so close? Well, it's good that they are opening a little._

I pass Rocky his cereal and shower it with different type of berries. Chase starts to munch his waffles, but Rocky looks the plate and then he looks at me, unsure, like there is something missing.

"Ryder can you pass me a spoon?" _A spoon?_

"Can I ask why, Rocky?"

"For the tea."

"Oh! The tea, I almost forgot!" I rush a little to turn down the flame of the teapot.

"Wait, Ryder!"

"What is it?"

Rocky doesn't answers, he just takes out a thermometer from one of the top drawers and puts it in the teapot with his muzzle. He waits a little and see the thermometer. "85 Celsius" He mutters. "Ryder, how long have you warmed the water?" "Like 15 minutes in low flame." He sees the thermometer again. He takes a strap in his muzzle, and takes the pot. "Rocky, that's dangerous, never try to do that! You can get burnt with this water!" I say as try to get the pot. He puts it in the table and looks at me with a worried face.

"To tell you the truth, I have done this many times before."

"Just… be careful Ok?" _Well he isn't a little pup anymore, he is already a teen. *Sigh* Times passes so fast._

He puts some water in the pot, and two tablespoons of Earl Grey leaves. He takes the timer, sets the time at 5 minutes and then hands it to me.

"Serve the tea when this sounds."

"Sure Rocky."

He looks at me with a satisfied smile. He goes to the table and eats his cereal, along Chase and Rubble.

Skye comes dancing, with her earbuds and IPhone. I handle the Croissant and eggs to her, and the pink bowl with strawberry juice.

"Thanks Ryder! Can you pass me the pepper and the salt?"

"Sure, but take your earbuds off while eating, Ok?"

"Sure!" She says, puts some pepper and salt over the eggs, and starts to eat one.

"Wyder! Can you give me an ice pack?" Zuma comes running.

"Zuma? Where you went? And why do you need an ice pack? Also have you seen Marshall?"

"He spwained his leg, so I'm taking cawe of him." He says with a proud smile, closing his eyes and lifting his chin a little.

"Oh, that explains all my questions. Here you have." I take out a plastic bag and puts ice inside of it.

"Thanks, dude!" He takes it with his muzzle.

"Also that's very kind of you to take care of Marshall, even if he always keep tripping."

"Is obvious isn't, he is…" Zuma looks down with a sad face, shakes his head a little, and looks up with a smile. "He is…..my pwecious fwiend." He says with tears in his eyes while trying to smile. Rocky, and Skye looks at him a little shocked, and Chase looks at him a little worried. "Anyway, Can you give me his bweakfast? I am going to feed him too." He says while cleaning the tears in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" _Zuma usually is always cheerful, he never cries._

"Yeah. Just…" He opens his eyes a little. "…pass me bweakfast dude." He says with his usual cheerful voice.

"Sure Zuma." I passes Marshall's pancakes and his Salmon toasts, along with their bowls, to him in a silver tray.

"Wait a little." He takes vase from the bottom drawer and puts a rose of the table's vase in it. He puts the base beside the pancakes.

"Paw-pewfect."

"Well, Marshall must be very lucky to have a friend like you who takes such good care of him."

"I will tell him that, even if he alweady knows it." He says chuckling, and goes to the nursery with the table in his muzzle. I hear a beep. _Did I was doing something?_

"Ryder, the tea." Says Rocky with a demanding tone, while cleaning Chase face full of jam everywhere, Chase trying to set himself free of the grip blushing, and Skye puts the eggs in the croissant.

"Sure Rocky." I say rolling my eyes, as Rocky, Chase and Skye chuckles a little, Rubble still devouring down his three omelets.

**~Marshall's P.O.V~**

I wait for Zuma in the stretcher, with my leg wrapped in bandages. I am channel surfing, but there isn't anything interesting. _How boring. Will I really stay here all the day, without playing with Rocky, or doing rescues?_ I start to contain the anger until I explode.

"Stupid sprain!" I say and try to jump out of the stretcher, but I fall to the floor and land on my injured leg as reflect, receiving a lot of pain. "OW!" I say as I grab my leg in pain sit in the cold metal surface crying out of pain.

"Mawshall!" Zuma runs in worried. "How many times I have to tell you, twy to not move youwr leg." Zuma takes me from the floor in his frontal paws, and stands in his hind legs, like a human. He puts me in the stretcher, dedicatedly, like if I fell, I could broke into pieces.

I grab my leg again, feeling the pain again. Zuma licks my forehead. "If you keep quiet, it will heal soonewr." He says with a caring look. _Why is he being so nice to me?_

"Zuma." He perks a little while bringing the breakfast. "Why are you… well, taking care of me? Am I…Do I really worth…..it? " I say lowering my head. _Zuma is always too kind with everyone, but he is always more kind to me._

"What awe you talking about?" He says with a big smile. He stands in his hind legs, and takes my cheeks and stretches it.

"Zuma, that hurts!" I try to say. He then releases them from the torture and chuckle.

"Did that loosed you up?"

"Eh?" I say rubbing my cheeks.

"Don't think so low of youwself." Zuma says with a caring smile.

"But I'm useless, and I always trip on everything, and I'm a coward, neither for say that I don't really know anything besides getting cats out of a tree." _I am just a useless pup._

"Mawshall, what made you think like that?"

"You had to carry me here right? I am just a wimp and a fag-" I shut up with an angry face, and tears I my eyes. _Did I just said 'that'._

"But if you walked hewe by youwself, you have injuwed even mowe youwr spwain." _It seems he hasn't noticed._

I look down and soak my tears with my paw.

"Mawshall." "Wha-" When I look up, our noses touches and he looks straight into my eyes and smiles wide. My face blushes furiously.

"Don't say that you awe useless, nevew. Ok?" He gets nearer. _Too near! Is he going to- kiss me?!_

I close my eyes, just to be received by a warm embrace. I blush even more, if that is possible at this point.

"Z-zuma?!" I try to get out of the grip.

"C-can we stay like this? Just a little mowe? Please?" I hear him say with a sad, almost like crying, yet begging voice.

"S-sure." I say unsure. I hear some sniffles.

I try to hug him, but. _Is he going to refuse it?_

I nervously put a paw on his back, then another. I lean my head in his shoulders, beside his neck, and tight the hug a little. I smile, feeling Zuma's warmness. _I never thought another male would let me hug him like this, less Zuma that is always with girls._

"Mawshall."

"Hm?"

"You awen't useless to me. You always make me smile, when I'm sad, fwustwated, or angwy; I remembew youw smiling face, youw cawefwee attitude. It's like you awe with me and all my wowies just fade."

"Zuma." I tighten the hug even more. _I can't believe that I'm so important to Zuma. Does he really thinks like that?_

"So, nevew say you awen't important."

He let's go and when he faces me I can see his red eyes and his soaked fur. _He was…crying? Why?_

"Because, to me, you awe the most impowtant person in this wowld." He says crying again.

"Zuma, I-" He puts one of his claws in my muzzle, like saying shut up.

"Just keep smiling, and if you can't, I will be thewe fow you. Doesn't mattew how you awe, or how do you look. Ok?" He says soaking his tears.

"Yes! Thanks Zuma!" I say hugging him, leaning forward, and hurting my leg. "OW!"

"Oh, I almost forgot." He takes a bag with ice melting.

"Sowy Mawshall, it almost melted."

"It's Ok. Don't worry." He puts the bag in my sprain, making me jump a little from the sudden cold feeling.

"How do it feels?" He says with a playful look.

"Refreshing."

"And this too." He puts a tray with pancakes, toast and two bowls, and a vase with my favorite flower in it. _Did Rocky put this rose in here?_

I take the rose and smells it. *sneezes*. Zuma cleans my nose with a klineex tissue. I smile a little.

"Did you like it? It was my idea." He says with a playful look.

"Wait, Rocky didn't send this?"

"Nope."

"Then, how did you knew my favorite flower are roses?"

"You would be suwpwised to know how much I know about you."

"C-creepy." I say blushing a little as Zuma chuckles.

"Common, let's eat." Zuma says as he shoves a toast in his mouth.

"Z-zuma?"

"Hm?"

"T-thanks." I say blushing awfully.

"No, pwob."

"This smells good." I say as I lean myself to munch the pancake, but I hit the bowl and spill the pear juice over Zuma.

"Zuma!" I try to stand but my leg doesn't let me.

I lower my ears and whimper. "I'm sorry." _I'm really useless._

"Thanks." I lift my head in disbelief. _Did he just thanked me for spilling the juice all over him?_

"Why?" I make a confused look.

"Because I can bath again."

"Oh, well, no problem?"

"You didn't bath, wight."

"Of course I did." Zuma raises his eyebrow a little. "Maybe…"

"You can bath with me if you want." He said. I blush almost instantly and bleed for the nose a little. "_Bath?!"_

"Suwe. Owr you awe going to bath with youwr leg like that?"

I laugh awfully while blushing. "I rather not…" _OMG I'm going to take a bath….with ZUMA!_ I squeal like a girl, and Zuma chuckles a little.

"Let's eat."

"Yeah." I look at Zuma enjoying his toast and we both smile.

I put my paw in my heart, feeling it throb fastly._ Did I…. fell in love…..with Zuma?_

**Don't worry, Chase X Rocky will come soon, but these cuties are so shippeable. Anyway, I need 6 Oc's , they can't pass 10 years. If you want to lend me one, please review.**

* * *

**Hi FR519 here ^^. Thanks everyone that has reviewed this story, it means so much *w*. The OC´s are really good so far, thanks to Rockinbud6, CartoonFiction56 and MonkeyRay2319 for the OC suporting. I am gonna make a character inspired in Flicker. Sadly, he will only make a cameo maybe : ( Not because it was a bad idea, but because I had other plans for him. If I wanted to continue the plot I would have to change many things, it's better to make a new character, right ?. I won't release any spoil about shadow ; ) Just tune to the next chapter and review and maybe I can release some spoilers XD ****IronDiamond, Thanks for the Soul Eater refernce X3**

**~ Zuma's P.O.V. ~**

_Did it really happened? Is really Marshall going to take a bath with me?! _I think while I fight the need of jumping and smile like an idiot, the electryfying feeling spreading from my heart to my whole body.

_Common Zuma, stay relax, keep the chill, just don't squeal like a little puppy. Which is difficult, because my crush is going to take a bath with ME, the two of us ALONE, I just have to stay cool or this can get out of my hands…err paws. I doubt Marshall would like to walk and sit weirdly for a week._ I chuckle a little. _I would never hurt Marshall. At least not now._ _I mean there is always a chance. Sooner or later Zuma, sooner or later._

"Zuma!"

"Eh, what!"

"What were you thinking, you didn't heard me?"

"Em, nothing." I blush a little, but soon stay chill again, so I don't get caught.

"Anyway, are you going to carry me everywhere the whole day?" He said as he tried to comfort himself in my back.

"You want to walk?" I say to him as I raise an eyebrow.

"It's not that, what if someone see us?" He says as he blush and looks back, to see if someone is spying us probably.

"It isn't that embawassing."

"Yeah it is!" He says pouting and blushing at the same time, like a pampered puppy. _Too Cute._

_I have to know if he haves a crush on me if I want to continue this. _"I find it vewy cute actually."

"Wa-what! ME, cute, that isn't….." He says with an ashamed look and his face red as a tomato.

"I'm-I'm not cute!" He says with tears in his eyes.

"Ah! Cuteness level 20% up!"

"Why?" He whines a little.

"Cutest pup evew!" I say while I lick his nose.

"Z-zuma!" He says pouting. _He really is the cutest. _I say smiling.

"Well we awe hewe." I say as I open the bathroom. He perks and blush a little.

"Em, are we really gonna bath to-to-to-"

"Togethew?"

"Y-yeah." He says looking down.

"If you want to."

"I WANT….err I mean, I need help." I roll my eyes. _It's obvious he haves a crush on me. _I look at Marshall. _Okay, I have decided, this afternoon, I will confess to Marshall. But first…._

I take him to the bathroom, and get his collar off. I take mine too. _It's strange, he didn't whined about his leg._

"Mawshall?"

"Y-yes?"

"Doesn't youw leg huwt?" He looks his leg unsure, then me, and he rolls in the floor.

"IT HURTS LIKE H***!"

"Yeah, sure." I take his bandages and to my not so big surprise, it's already fine.

"Mawshall!" I say in a demanding tone.

"I want to bath with you!" He says hugging me from nowhere. I can't help to shock a little and blush.

"Weally?"

"Yeah, I want to play with you in the bathroom, and throw water, and that stuff. You know like in the beach." He says excited.

_Really, how childish he can be? Not that I'm mad about it._ I smile. _Marshall-_"you are so childish."

"Common let's bath." He says running to the baths.

"Suwe, suwe." I follow him to the room were the showers and the tub are.

"In the tub!" He says wagging his tail.

"Ok?" _What is he planning?_

"I will bring Skye's pink strawberry bubble bath." _Oh dear._

"Dude, won't she get mad?" _Of course she will._

"She won't mind." I roll my eyes, again, and chuckle. _You…. No, WE are gonna be in soo much problems._

I enter to the tub and turn on the faucet. I feel the water in my paws. _So warm and wet, I want to enter already!_

I look at Marshall searching for the bubble bath.

*Whimper* I roll over the water, wetting myself everywhere. _So nice feeling. Since I was a pup I had this fetish for water, it feels like heaven. _I start to twist my body in the bath, with my belly upside.

I open my eyes and see Marshall smiling and wagging his tail. I blush.

"You look so cute!"

"Yeah, I'm am!" We both laugh. He enters to the tub, and I sit, you know like a human, showing my belly and stretching my hind legs. He pours the bubble Bath, as the tub starts to fill with red bubbles that smelled like strawberry and girly stuff. _It smells horrible, too girly._

I start to scratch him behind his left ear. He drools and tap his left hind leg.*Chuckles* I stop and he start to play with the bubbles. Marshall starts to blow bubbles, and they star to float everywhere. One pops in Marshall's nose and scares him a little.

"Mhhhm!" He licks his muzzle. I chuckle.

"It's tasty?"

"Nope, it smells like strawberry crepes." *Growls*

"AH!" Marshall jumped a little and hugged me.

"What was that?!"

"My belly, talking about cwepes made me hungwy." "Oh." He stars to scratch my belly, and then he make circles with one of his claws.

"Oh! That feels good…" I squirm and stick my tongue out, as I feel a little stupid, like I'm sleeping.

"Hehe, you look so silly." _Silly eh? I will show you silly._ I grab Marshall by his hips and pin him to the tub's border.

"Z-zuma! What are you d-doing" He says blushing, making me aroused. _No…not yet. _I try to contain the rushing feeling of domination and arousement.

I begin to tickle him in his sides. "Z-ZUMA, TICKLES NOOOOO, PFFFFFF HAHAHA!"

I squeeze our bodies together against the tub, Marshall sitting in my lap. I stop tickling him, and he blushes to the realization of the situation that we are in.

"Zuma?" He looks at me a little a scared, with innocent eyes, like he is afraid of what will happen. "Do you twust me?"

"What will you d-do to me?" He says with a scared voice. I feel his body shivering out of fear.

I get my face near to his, the only thing out of the tight grip. He closes his eyes crying a little. _I want to tell him my feelings first, maybe if I try…_

I lick his check, warm because of the intense blush. I hear him moan very lowly.

_I still don't know how we haven't even kissed yet. I want us to be together, but I have to show him that I can control my urges…That I'm the only one he can be with._ I grip his hips even more.

"Zuma…" I snap out of my thoughts. Marshall looks so sad, the blush in his face burning to no end, his sad expression showing his honest embarrasement. "I'm sorry." I say ashamed of myself. _I almost hurt Marshall, for a second I though I could force him to do...THAT._

"Do you want to…?" He starts to play with his claws. He moves his eyes to the right and the left. He then shut his eyes and takes both of my paws with his. He starts to cry, from nowhere, his tears making circles in the water.

"..To go in a date with me?!" I wide my eyes. I squeeze him in a tight hug, even if I'm shorter, pressing his head against my chest, taking infinite strength to not kiss him and….do other stuff right there.

"Suwe!" I say crying out of happiness.

He smiles widely and hugs me back. _Is really gonna happen, Marshall and I, have an opportunity to be lovers?!_

I hug him even more tightly. "I need to breathe!" He says almost without air. "Ops!" I release him a little, not letting go the hug. "I didn't know you were so strong!" "Want anothew hug?" "Nope, this one is pewfect!" He says trying to imitate me, as we both start to laugh.

**Okey guys, I know you are dessesperate about Rocky x Chase. But it's gonna be a really complicated ship, since they are the main (Even if they don't seems so for now) of the story. And they will need the help of this two, so I want to setle Zuma's and Marshall's relationship first. Sorry for the late delay and Short Chapter QAQ.**

* * *

**Hi FR519 here. Sorry for making you all wait, too much homework, and a long chapter equals too much time without publishing. Since school started not so long ago in my country, we have got almost three homewroks per day, SORRY QAQ But since I can say it now I will announce something.**

**THIS IS ****REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ. I have decided to publish chapters every Sunday, so expect another chapter this week's sunday. I will try to not publish it after sunday. If any IRL issue shows up, I will give an AN, that means Author Note. If I have time, I will post it before, so don't refrain of waiting until sunday, because maybe it was released sonner. I will also post previews to make things more interesting. So Chapter START ;3**

**~No One's P.O.V~**

Marshall and Zuma get out of the tub. Zuma tosses Marshall his red towel, and it lands in the Dalmatian face, making him trip and land on his butt on the hard floor, sending wave of pains through his body.

"Why this have to happen to me?" He says with tears in his eyes, rubbing his butt. The unluckiness Marshall had wasn´t anything new, but it frustrated the dalmatian constantly.

"Common; don't mind." Says Zuma, giving Marshall a hand-err paw to help him get on his four legs again.

"You say that because you aren't always tripping on everything and hurting you in the process." He pouted, trying to make the Retriever understand his constant dilemma.

"If you wewen't that clumsy and aiwheaded-" "What?!" "You wewen't Mawshall." Zuma says as he dries Marshall's fur and pets him, trying an effort of cheering on his spotty friend.

"Humph, I will take that as a compliment." Marshall says smiling, looking the positive side of the comment. Even if there wasn't a positive side, Marshall would make it. That was how he almost always kept himself happy, even with mistakes and failures, Marshall didn't let anything steal his smile that he usually gave to anyone.

"If you want dude, I won't bweak youwr illusions." Zuma says rolling his eyes and teasing Marshall.

"Meanny." He friendly pats in Zuma's shoulder. They both laugh, well until their pup tags began to light up, meaning another thing was up in Adventure Bay's humans.

"Ryder need us!" They both say, as they go running to the main room, hurrying in case it was an emergency.

As they run; "Hey, Zuma." "Mh?" "What about if we go to that date, well in the afternoon."

"Suwe, Can we go to the beach?" "Sure."

Zuma and Marshall go to the main room with their uniforms, gathering with everyone in the way. As usual they stood there, forming a line, waiting for Ryder to tell their orders, the same repeated process they always did, the same, but effective.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder Sr." Said Chase slamming his paw a little against the floor, showing his leader side.

"Thanks for coming pups."

"What is the emergency Ryder Sr.?"

"Nothing really."

Everyone made a confused look. Nothing? They were Paw Patrol, a rescue organization, there must be something if they had been called and gathered there.

"Then, why are we here?" Said Sky confused, not knowing if this was a joke or some sort of trick.

"Well-" "I forgot!" Marshall said from nowhere, remembering what day it was, his air filled head at least remembering something about his responsibilities. "Ehm, Marshall?" Chase coughed, a little annoyed that he interrupted Ryder.

"Guys, today is Weekly Duty Day." Marshall explained to the other pups. Sunday was the day they usually had free, but Zuma, Rocky, Chase and Marshall had weekly duties they have to do weekly, since apart of the paw patrol, they were part of the Communitarian Help Project, Marshall at first refused, but since he had a medical responsibility as Medic Pup he agreed, or that is what Ryder told the dalmatian.

"That exactly." Ryder said taking his tablet.

"First, Chase, as every morning, you have traffic police turn; you are going to also have vigilant turn in the bank this night."

"Chase is on the case." Chase said with his usual serious face, hiding the sighing expression only about thinking how long the night was going to be, not showing even a little disappointment in his face. Orders were orders, his personal opinions shouldn't matter, right? Even so, that was going to be a tiring night, staying without moving a muscle through the usually resting period he had.

"Second. Rocky, as every Saturday, you are going to do your recycling and trash recollection and translate it to the dump, you can keep the recycled material in your truck."

"Green means go!" Rocky said excited, he was the only one that enjoyed doing his weekly turns, since the omega mixed breed always has loved recycling, almost as he love Chase, he always liked the idea of recycling.

"Skye and Rubble, I need you to help farmer Yummi with her crops, we got the double of corn and carrots this year. Skye, you are gonna help farmer Yummi with the apricot, apple, lemon and nectarine crops. Rubble, you have to help her with strawberries, carrots, lettuce and corn crops. You both will need your pup packs, Skye use your wings to take fruits from the trees and Rubble, your digger to move the soil and help Farmer Yummi plant some seeds."

"This pup is gonna fly- err, I mean farm!" She said making her little somersault.

"Rubble on the double!"

"And lastly, Zuma, here says that today is your lifesaver turn at the beach." "Dude, that's awesome!" Zuma said grinning. He has been waiting for this day like a whole week, but with all the flirting with the spotty, it slipped his mind.

"Weady, set, let's get wet!" He was more than ready to hit those waves after his turn was over. But he didn't know if he could spare time for his date with his spotty crush with all of those people needing him for any emergency that showed up, mostly of inexperienced surfers falling of their surfing tables or kids getting too far from the beach. Those humans knew they had to be careful, but some of them were- and still are- too stubborn, even after being saved. Last time he told one of those troublesome kids to not get too far, but the little brat just insulted him. Of course, he won't lower himself to act so immature, he simply told his parents. Zuma couldn't stop grinning after the great spanking that brat received. He was at least happy that other humans listened to his advice, they even scratched him in the head. He loved it.

"Well, that's all, Paw Patrol is on a-" "Um, Ryder?" Marshall stepped forward with a pleading puppy face. He didn't wanted to be alone in the Lookout. He wanted to go to the beach with Zuma, or recollect with Rocky. Both sounded fun. Especially the beach, he wanted to go to that date, he wanted to explain Zuma to resolve things out with Zuma, and he wanted to tell Rocky and Zuma all of those emotions, thoughts, fantasies and ideas that have been going through his mind.

"There isn't anything for me?" How a medic AND fire dog didn't get any jobs? He couldn't believe it.

"Well, since there are new college students now helping the nurses, it seems the hospital doesn't need assistance, and I think you may know a fire pup only is needed for emergency."

Zuma made a frown, Marshall was right, how were they going to enjoy their date if he was going to be at beach until the people left, most likely to be at noon. Then an idea crossed his mind, making him grin.

"Well Wyder, I don't have a medic assistant this time, do I?" He said, looking at Ryder with a lifted eyebrow, the grin in his face still noticeable, Marshall looking at him with a clueless face, not knowing the retriever's intentions.

"Hmmm, well maybe Marshall can be your assistant. Zuma, pack your hovercraft with lifesavers, and Marshall, go with Zuma and also borrow a first aid kit. If anything serious happens, I will call one of the hospital's ambulance."

Marshall showed a big smile, his sapphire blue eyes glimmering. "Yes!" He shocked his face and said with a confident face "I am fired up!"

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Everypup go to the slider running and fall inside howling. Chase lands on his house and it transforms into his police vehicle, Rocky on his recycling truck, Rubble and Skye both fall on Rubble's Bulldozer, and both Marshall and Zuma land on Zuma's hovercraft.

Chase, Rocky, Rubble, and Skye have their usual uniform, Marshall has his medic pup uniform, and Zuma has the same as Marshall, just recolored in orange and with anchor symbols instead of fire ones.

Everyone went to their respective duties.

**~Marshall's P.O.V~**

_The wind feels so good. It maked me think about so many things. It was so fresh and reasuring. It must be springs charm._

Zuma and I went in our way to the beach, circling through pavement paths, Zuma with his sight on the road and I looking the trees pass my vision range, spring making their leaves and flowers glow with the sun, making the road glow like a kaleidoscope of seasonal colors that I could only see momentarily, because of the speed Zuma is driving. A collection of colored reflectors moved by the wind made the road and the escenery look like a dancing floor.

I always loved flowers. I knew a place in adventure's bay, filled with my favorite ones: tulips, roses, pansies, anemones, lilies, lilacs, and Zuma's favorites, sunflowers. _I wonder if Zuma would like to see them too...We could go there...I doubt he remember that place anyway..._I sigh, my doubts if Zuma still remember that place... It was a fleeting memory in my mind, it came and went, but when I remembered, I could remember it like it was yesterday...the wind made flower petals fly everywhere... It made the place smeell so good, it attracted butterflies... The same colors in the trees flowers, reflected by the sun's light, illuminating our fur... making a colored spotted prism of light everywhere...I wanted to tell Zuma to go there...to the place we always used to frecuently visit in our puphood...but we had to go other place right? *Sigh* _Well I supposed the beach it's not so bad..._My face starts to light up a little, thinking about the positive side of our day.

_Yeah...We can play in the sand, run in the beach, and eat tons of Farmer Yumi's new Smoothies. _I lick my muzzle, almost savoring the sour flavor of my favorite cherry-strawberry smoothie. I close my eyes, as I begin to imagine the delicious fruit beverage, the red sweetness and sour tones enveloping my imagination.

"Mawshall?"

"Eh?" I open my eyes, only to see that I'm drooling all over Zuma's uniform, my head still resting in his shoulder, Zuma looking at me with a tender smile, but focusing on the road again.

"S-sorry!" I get some Kleenex to clean his uniform, my face red from the embarrassing situation.

"Its ok, you don't have to wowy that much." He reassures me, his sunny yellow eyes looking at me directly mid-closed, his confident and tranquil smile making all my worries fade, calming my soul directly. I smile too. He smiles even more, before gazing the road and keeping all his attention on the black path, still smiling with that expression that always managed in some way to calm me.

Indeed Zuma always had that special talent.

I could notice many times how Zuma's smile managed to calm people, even through dangerous rescues. He is very handsome too, kind, strong, and always looking over the ones he loves the most. I frown a little gazing down.

_How someone as childish and carefree as me, can be his crush? He is so mature and thinks before doing, also I can't remember even one instant of Zuma being selfish. He always shared his treats with everyone, he shared his toys with us, he even let us use his surf table, leading to an accident and a broken table, mostly because of my carefreeness and stupidness. What did he saw in me that made him fell in love with me?_My frown slowly changes into a sad face. _Do I...really worth it?_

I gaze him askance, doubting for a second the possibility of romance between us, blushing again. Even since we hugged each other at the tub, I instantly knew Zuma was trying to tell me his feeling across. He even tried to, well, get it to other level, but he didn't. _I couldn't help but be afraid of him in that moment._ I wasn't used to deal with love, less with aroussement and intimate relations. Don't misunderstand, I know what making out is about. But I never felt like ready, I guess. Who would know what could have happened to me or my butt if Zuma wasn´t able to control himself.

I blush._He would probably...make us do THAT._ I blush even more, my blush going almost to my ears. The only though of me and Zuma doing that. I feel my uniform a little more tight. When I see, I have a big bulge between my legs, going up through my red latex uniform. I look at Zuma desperately, relieving myself a little when I see that he has his gaze still in the road.

_Think__of unsexy things!_ I shut my eyes to think better. Ice cream, teddy bears, tennis balls and delicious bones cross my mind. I half open my left eye, to see that my thingy is in its place again. I release a relief sigh. Just because I behave like a kid, I'm not a pup. In fact I'm the third oldest, after Zuma and Chase. We are all teenagers, and even if it should be normal to us dogs have this type of situations, I don't get involved in them that often. Maybe because I'm always immersed in playful and childish thoughts, filled of things a pup would think.

"Hey, Zuma." He look at me clueless.

"Something bothewing you dude?"

"Well, yes."

"What is it?"

"I-" I try to say, but my throat doesn't let me. It's like my throat is tied in a knot. I look down a little disappointed, then I look to my right, gazing the beach's landscape, not so far from us. I fell Zuma's paw rubbing my shoulder, then my cheek, and lastly lifting my chin. I look at him, he giving me again a calm smile, making me fell fuzzy and warm inside. _What is he trying to do?_

"I told ya befowe, don't be afwaid, I will heaw you out doesn't mattew what it is." He says grinning. "O-ok."

_If I really want to be something more than a friend for Zuma, I need to know, know it all._ I take a deep breath and exhale.

"W-why did you fell in love with me!" I said, giving him an unsure look. I could see by his reaction, his widen a little eyes, his shivering paws still driving, trying to get grip of the steering wheel, and his worried gaze; that he definitively wasn't prepared for that question.

He stops his hovercraft to the edge of the beach, in his reserved parking lot for his hovercraft during missions. He gets out, and open my door. He holds me by my paw and drags me across the sand dunes, under a rock cliff with a seashore behind it, where the sun didn't showed his light over us, not so far from the hovercraft, but still as far from the actual packed beach that everyone was in.

I was panting because of the running and the hot weather, even if it was spring, the beach still as hot as ever.

He was panting too.

"What about if we sit then." He offered me between pants, both of us sitting in the sand.

"Don't we have to go to the beach?" I said, remembering why we were here, even if I requested the answer to that question.

"My tuwn begins at 3:30, we still have mowe time left."

"Ehm, sure." I say with a bit of doubt.

"Did I was too obvious at the tub, right?" He said scratching the back of his flappy ear.

"Well, at least you made me knew that you really, well, love me." I said blushing a third time. He then looks at the sand ,then at me, closing his eyes after that.

"If you are so eager to hear it, then I will tell you, why I fell in love with you, and my story!" He says with a confident face, opening his eyes, giving me a serious look, grabbing my paws and gripping them a little; different from the usual calm and happy Zuma, right now he was dead serious. I was going to know what he lived, what made him love me the way he does today, and what made Zuma who he is.

"Please, let me know, What make you love me and...and...Really appreciate me for who I am! I want to understand you more, I don't want to regret not knowing before, So please be honest with me." I said gripping his paws too. He nods. _I want to know, Zuma's Story._

**And then I left you with the expections and the eagerness of next chapter IWI, and also Zuma's Story *W*. Thanks everyone for reviewing, and also thanks to ****MistyHollow for that inspiring review, you made me ALMOST cry U.U Everyone, until next chapter AWA**

* * *

**New Chapter AWA, about someone's review, I'm going torelease some details.**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**

**often will you post a new CHAPTER?**

**Every sunday or saturday**

**many chapters will there at least be (estimate)?**

**I'm aiming to have 51 chapters or more.**

**will you start talking about RockyxChase?**

**After Zuma and Marshall have knowed eachother feelings, and other things...**

**you have the next chapter about RockyxChase?**

**Sorry, but for now we have only heard Zuma's POV, next Chapter is about how Marshall thought about Zuma. Rocky X Chase is going to be after a tragedy too.  
**

**Love triangles will be coming! Maybe... I'm not enterely sure.**

**Since it's going to be 51 chapters, we have enough time for 2 ships. I want to settle thing with these two first.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviews and enjoy.**

**~Marshall's P.O.V~**

"If you are so eager to hear it, then I will tell you, why I fell in love with you, and my story!" He says with a confident face, opening his eyes, giving me a serious look, grabbing my paws and gripping them a little; different from the usual calm and happy Zuma, right now he was dead serious. I was going to know what he lived, what made him love me the way he does today, and what made Zuma who he is.

"Please, let me know, What make you love me and...and...Really appreciate me for who I am! I want to understand you more, I don't want to regret not knowing before, So please be honest with me." I said gripping his paws too. He nods. _I want to know it, Zuma's Story._

"It's gonna be a pwetty long story, so take a sit."

"Sure." We both sit in the sand.

He inhaled slowly, closed his eyes, and exhaled. I could clearly see he was nervous. I never saw him with such an anxiety. Whatever was the reason, it must be very personal. Maybe there was something even beyond that.

He opened his eyes. He placed himself near to me, but didn't looked me directly, like he usually did. He kept his gaze toward the floor, and then toward the ocean, the sparkles the sea made, reflected in his irises.

"It happened 7 years ago. It was a sunny day in adventure bay's beach. Since I was a pauper and I lived on the streets, I didn't had any friends, or family, neither anyone to love...Until..." He looked me with his eyes watering. "Until you came to my life. The day started as normal..."

**~Young Zuma's P.O.V~**

_*Flashback*_

I walked across Adventure Bay's Streets; avoiding people, some giving me pity looks, others making a discomfort frown. I then bump into a tall man, and he kicks my leg. I whimper feeling the pain in my left leg. The tall human just gaze me with a disgust look and slaps me in my head with his shoe. I run, trying to avoid the suffering, to a near alley. I look down. _It's always the same, people hate me and think I'm a gross sack of ticks._

I scent something, and as a reaction my stomach growls. Last time I ate, I had an horrible stomach ache. Well I suppose you can't expect anything better if you eat trash and garbage everymonth or so.

I chase the rotten scent, a mix of old milk and putred steaks. I walk until I find the source of the fetid odor. A trashcan. *_Sigh_*

_I suppose today's treat is going to be some garbage and some puking._ I walk weakly, with my skin glued to my ribs, showing my starving and weak frame. I grab one bag with my muzzle, and try to pull it, but I don't have any strength left. I manage to pull it, but it trip and hit myself with another mettalic trashcan, making a loud tud sound.

I rub my back, and then I hear someone yelling.

"Get out of here stupid dog!"

He trows something and hits my head. I begin to run desperately, tripping because of my lack of stamina.

I run to a watsteland beside a bulding. I bite the plastic, letting the garbage, worms and my dinner go out. I search with my muzzle something edible, only to found a half eaten steak between the trash. _Lucky!_

I go to my pethouse, more like a box, with a happy face because of the great treat I found. I hear some footsteps near. I wide my eyes and hide the steak under a old and torned apart pillow, with holes and moth bites everywhere. I put some mud over it. The footsteps get nearer. _It must be them._

I hide inside my box and close the board flaps.

I hear some sniffling.

"Hey see what I found, grub! a familiar voice says.

"Hm, but someone ate it anyway. That runt must have something good if he dragged this garbage." I gulp. _Please don't find me._ I close my eyes, fearing that those dogs could find me.

They are an indigent gang that always came here. They very hostile and violent, and they like to bully me every day. They come here, steal my food and hit me.

"Search him!"

I hear multiple sniffles sounds. Until they stop.

And from nowhere, a paw grabs me from my extra skin and throws me out of the box. I land in the hard floor, almost without air in my lungs due to the impact, I inhale, feeling the pain in my lungs as they stretch. _I must have a broken rib._

I look up and I see a brown american pit bull terrier, with a big malicious grin in his muzzle, smoking a cigarette.

"Well see what we have here. A stupid Brown pest! Or I should say my stupid son pest!"

I look at the big dog before my eyes, the boss of the gang, and my father.

I walk backward with fear, my tail between my legs and my ears down. They surround me against the wood fence, not leaving any possible escape.

"Well, puppy, do you have anything good for us to eat, or we are going to do the same as ever?"

I move my head from one side to another.

"You sure are a bother, aren't you?!" He grabs me from my hind leg and throw me to a pile of old TV's, as I land the pain make my complete body burn and hurt. I get out of it weakly and slowly, with bruises everywhere. My leg lose strength, and I fall to the floor lifelessly. I only have some energy to breathe.

The dogs approach me and form a circle around me. The hit me mercilessly and punch me everywhere. I start to cry from the intense pain in my bones. They begin to laugh at me.

"You can't do anything, right, _wetwievew?_"

"Ha, the stupid stutterer can't even defend his ass!"

"He is pure scum!"

They begin to laugh between their insults. I begin to cry even more, until papa hits me in the face, before everything becomes black and I pass out...

**~Marshall's P.O.V~**

I gaze Zuma with my eyes widen, my mouth half open, and tears in my eyes. _That was h__ow__ Zuma lived everyday? It just can't be!_

"Z-zuma I...Don't know what to say..." I try to mutter, the horrible story not letting me even feel sorry for him. It was so painful, only from hearing it. I have heard of poor dogs in the park between some chats, but I never thought that someone had to live like that everyday.

I hug him, the attemp of ressurence and cheer making him force a smile frown. He looks at me with a sad smile and pets me.

"It's not that bad Mawshall, It wasn't anything compared to what I did to the after that."

I perk my ears. _Zuma getting revenge?!_ _He sure isn't the same, but what made him change?_

He looks at me with a sad and depressed expression.

"When I met you, well you could say it was the time when I most need it...your friendship..."

**~Young Zuma's P.O.V~**

After I waked up, I walk slowly to a nearby pup park, with my black and swollen left eye making me dizzy through the trip. Almost everything I could somehow see was blurr. After those papa's gang dogs kicked me, they left with my steak. So now I don't have anything to eat now. _Great._

I enter to the park, sneaking under a metalic fence. I run to a bush, and lift my head to see if there is any human nearby. To my satisfaction and joy there isn't any.

I had the opportunity to play in the park at sundays, since the opened the park an hour later.

I walk slowly to a trashcan, opening it with my paw and take out some left-over snacks, making my belly rumble. I deseperatly munching the corn dogs and chesee sandwichs. I make a weak smile in my muzzle as I taste the left-overs.

_I don't remeber the last time I ate this much._ Now with a little energy, I walk throught the desserted park, the orange dawn making my yellow eyes glow as I see the warm and big sun appear from the horizon, making the ocean look as it was made out of gold, blue, red, green and orange tones mixing together into a great natural canvas of colors.

I sit in a green bench, as I feel the sun light and warm lift my spirits, like it was encouraging me to keep fighting this lame life I was cursed with. After I was born, my mother died, my father became a gang chief, and I was trashed alone in that wasteland.

_But now that I'm here, I feel such a good calm. The wind is great too. _I think, while the wind of the ocean blow my face.

I feel my throath reacting to my thoughs. I feel the urge to sing. I have always loved singing, but due to my speech impediment, I never really sang, or talked for the matter. I see to the left and right, to see if there is anyone who could; by coincidence, hear my singing.

But since there isn't anyone, I guess I'm safe.

I close my eyes, feeling the words bubbling everywhere in my mind.

**1 Day, 1 Week Old Life**

_On monday I wake up and yawn_  
_On tuesday I open the door_  
_On wednesday I give myself a sorry kiss_  
_On thursday I want to find love_  
_On friday I'm beaten up_  
_On Saturday I go to bed without dinner_  
_Another repeated week in a day_  
_Where is the hope I can reassure about_  
_Every day is the same!_  
_The days don't seem to change at all_  
_A story of mere excistence, grief and pain_

_Once upon a time, a long time ago_  
_A story from far away wasn't told_  
_About a magic page, in the book of my life_  
_The exit to this world I'm trapped in_  
_Someone please wind up the key_  
_And make Sunday's gears turn_  
_So I can meet him, My loved Him, My Him, Our Us!_

_Like a infinite maze_  
_A story without happy or bad end_  
_Suffering, crying and not smiling, without expressions to make to make in my face_  
_A morning without warm, birds or awakening flowers_  
_Without sun to smile to_  
_Alone in deep and dark sea of tears_  
_Only myself and my despair_  
_Not only that_  
_but without love to feel_

_Once upon a time, a long time ago_  
_A story never told before About a lifeless life, about someone that never loved before_  
_Without wind, without water to heal the wounds in my broken heart_  
_I'm still in this world, praying for my story to change_  
_And make Sunday's gears turn_  
_So I can meet him, My loved Him, My Him, Our Us!_

_If there is a god, if the the star of dawn make wishes come true_  
_I request you someone to love, to hug and feel our warm love envelop us_  
_To not be suffering anymore_  
_A birthday to celebrate, a gift to give him, to make him happy_  
_Not let this story be heard only by me alone_  
_Not let it alone in this world, this story of dreamt love, My first and only one until now!_

_Once upon a time, a long time ago-_  
_No this is a story of here and now_  
_About a magic page, in the book of my life_  
_The exit to this world I'm trapped in_  
_Someone please wind up the key_  
_And make Sunday's gears turn_  
_So I can meet him, My loved Him, My Him, Our Us!_

"Wow, you really sing well, like a pro!" I hear a voice say from nowhere, making me jump from the bench. I search for the source of the voice.

I begin to shiver. _Did someone really heard me? _"It must be my imagination." "It wasn't." "Ah!" I jump from the bench, from the sudden and unawaited response. I trip to the ground, and fall in my chin. I roll my body and look upwards, holding my body with my front paws, revealing my belly.

A little dalmata perks his head. "Are you ok? Sorry if I scared you..." The first though that cross my mind is to get out of there. _He is going to laugh at me, right? He is just going to hate me or laugh at me, like everyone does..._

I look down, so he doesn't see me sobbing a little.

"Eh? S-sorry, I really didn't meant to scare you!"

I could hear his paws touch the ground, his footsteps croacking, breaking the silent lonelyness in the desserted park.

He try to look at my face, but I refuse, not facing his gaze to express my rejection.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" He said grabbing my paw and flexing it. "It doesn't..." I mutter lying. Where it hurted, was my rib and my lungs. Everywhere-

"Ah! You talked!" He said hugging me, pressing his nose aginst my chest.

I try to loose the grip, but this pup doesn't let me go. The more I try to take him off, the more he squeezes.

"Can you let me go?!" "Eh? Sorry, is just, well, that I'm so happy!" "W-why?" "Because you are the first pup that talked to me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the school that I go everyone say that I'm dumb and airhead... I go to the school like..." He starts to count with his claws. "Humm..."

I look at him confused, well, it seems he is even more confused than me. "What comes after six?"

"S-seven..." I say sheepishly.

"Then, seven days a week!"

"But doesn't week have seven days?"

"Eh?! Really?" I nod. "It seems so..."

"Wewen't you wowied about something?"

"Hum?" He closes his eyes and think for a second, literally. "Well, whatever it was it doesn't matter for now!"

I chuckle. He chuckles to. I'm still trapped in his tangled embrace. I nervously grab his back. He looks backwards and then he looks at me.

"If you want to hug me, then I will be very glad too." I nod and hug him completly, my legs wrapped against his spotty body. I close my eyes. _This pup hugs, even the slighest touch of his paw, they fell...so warm, like the morning sun._

I look to the scenery while my chin rests on his shoulder. We are still in the park, the red sun is still in the horizon, the park is still silent. The only things that are breathing are us...

We both release eachother from the hug.

"Hey, what's your name? Mine is Marshall!"

"Zu-zuma..."

"Zuzuma?"

"No, zuma!" I say blushing a little. He snorts. "I know, I'm just messing with you." I look at him, his sapphire blue eyes piercing throught my soul, sending me shivers of a strange feeling. I put a paw in my chest.

_So this is how it feels to being maked fun of? No, it just doesn't feel the same... It doesn't feel like that pain I always suffer... It feels warm._ He starts to playwith a butterfly, following it to another road.

I attemp to walk, but my legs froze. _Should I go with him? He probably won't want someone like me to go with him..._

I see him getting farther. _But I want to... even if my thoughts are a little selfish... I want to follow him... I want to be happy too... I want him to be my friend..._

I slowly follow the path he is going. I soon catch his pace, trees making spots of orange lights everywhere, as we walked a somehow dark path of tulips.

I blush a little. I didn't noticed before, but this pup, even if he is a kid, he is really cute... And his butt looks so soft and round._ I wonder how it feels... to_ squish_ it..._ I blush even more, and look down. He looks backwards and smiles, making me feel a little guilty, about thinking like this of someone I just met, his round hips, blumpy cheeks and his long spotted tail moving from one side to another, trying to catch the poor insect.

Then I feel something... a strange piercing feeling. I feel liquid coming out of my eyes. He looks backwards again... hearing my sobs.

He gets closer. "I'm not sad, then why..." He starts to pet me, scratching behind my ears.

"Tears aren't only for sad moments, Zuma."

I stare at him confused. _I can't believe I'm older than this pup, but he knows what's happening to me... I feel so worthless..._ The strange feeling piercing throught my chest again.

"Then what is it, what I'm feeling right now!" I yell at him, crying even more.

"That's happiness." He hugs me again, even more tight. I widen my eyes. I hug him too, this time without hesitating, my tears faling in his shoulder. He starts to cry too.

So that's how it feels. To be happy, to be loved. He breaks the hug. "We can't just cry and hug all the day!" He says making a weird face. "Common laugh!"

I chuckle, and then laugh without control. He laughs too. I take his paw. "Thanks, Mawshall..." He looks at me with a clueless face.

"For...what?"

"Fow making me feel that thing...happiness?"

He smiles widely. "Sure!" We both laugh, walking the path we were walking. I didn't know where it was going to bring us, but whatever the end were, I wasn't afraid, lonely, neither hetistant anymore... because...

"I'm not alone anymowe!" He looks at me with an amused look. "Where did that came from?" He says taunting.

I cover my muzzle. "I said it loud, didn't I?" "Yeah you did." "Em-embarrasing..." "But it sounded so... inspirating!"

I chuckle, again. _Doesn't matter what he says, it makes me feel relieved, like I don't have to cry anymore._

"A race?" I doubt a little, but soon I realize that I was of course going to say yes. "Bwing it spotty!" I say daring.

"Someone is on fire! Then I will be mercyless!"

We start to run, Marshall acquiring a great speed, his slim body, his long legs and his round and spotted butt taunting me, making me feel a little naughty. I tried to avoid those lusty toughts about my spotty friend and me.

We both panted, as we ran that path, towards a place no one knows, to a future anyone can predict._ To a place where we both, can be happy, when I can be loved by someone..._

**I almost cried while writting this °^° Anyway, I made a cover There:**

art/Paw-Patrol-Banner-N-1-520789304

**Maybe I will post comics or something XD**

**I hope you like this chapter as well. Until next time QWQ**

* * *

**Hi FR519 here. ****Sorry for the delay guys, I had a medical issue that made me stay in the hospital for a few days. I only had a little time to post the preview, since schoolwork piled up, I had so many things to do that I didn't found time to write. But let's forget about my lame life and change topic.**

**I will try, TRY, to post more chapters. Like 1 weekly, but some weeks, one per day, since some weeks are less or more packed in homeworks that others. But I can assure you that if I don't annunce anything, there will be a chapter every Sunday or saturday. Only expect daily chapters if I make a special annuncement in previews.**

**I really want to thank c**arbonn15, Rockinbud6 **and a recent guest, that I assume is the same, and sorry for no posting, but I couldn't. I really hope evryone that have read this story can support it, because even if it is important to release your ideas and have fun (I do both ^^) I don't only do this to enjoy myself, but also for other to enjoy it and smile. Thanks for so long readig my story and review it (if you had of course, if you haven't then review to support this story ^^) I am really happy if my story made you feel or think the feelings I have tried to attach to these awesome pups. ****Anyway, enough sappiness and let's chapter START QWQ**

**~Zuma's P.O.V~**

I looked down, a little unsure of what I should say, fearing what Marshall would response.

I tried to convince myself that everything will be okey, that Marshall would say something to reasure me, but I couldn't.

I glance Marshall askance, he was almost with the same expression I have. Doubtful, fearing for rejection and hate._ He doesn't want to say something that would hurt me, I don't want to force him understand. We both are worried about eachother. I have to break this heavy atmosphere._

I try to say something, but my words don't come out. My eyes wide, and my paws start shivering. I look at them, with a worried look. My eyes water. _It feels just like that time. My words are gone. I feel the same fear I felt years ago, the fear that Marshall will reject me, before my frienship, but now, my love._

I begin to sob. But why?! I have always pictured a calm character, always chill, so why? I feel a pearcing feeling. The same feeling Marshall made me feel. I can't let Marshall see me like this, I shouldn't have anything to worry about, I should be there for Him. Marshall gets near to me, and embrace me. It's the same warmness I felt. It's the same reasuring feeling, it's the same fuzzy emotion in my heart.

"Why?" Marshall perks up and look at me.

"Why...what?"

"Why do you make me feel like this, how you can bweak my cool charactew down, how you can make all my wowies fade, just hugging me, why do you make me feel like thewe is nothing to feaw or cwy about, how do you make me feel like I'm in a wowld I have nevew been befowe, even if you have hugged me so many times befowe, why does it feel like it is the fiwst time someone loves me!" I say frustrated.

Marshall just looks at me with a reasuring face. He start to pet me, making circles in my head.

"Zuma, close your eyes."

"W-why?"

"Just do it."

I do as he says and I close my eyes. _Why does he..._

"What now-"

I'm interrumped by a wet sensation in my mouth. I open my eyes abruptly and I can't believe it, Marshall is kissing me!

I was there in utter shock, when I come to my senses, I brake the sweet atmosphere and slam him against the sand, shoving my tongue in his mouth, our tongues fithing for dominance, making each other squirm and shiver with pleasure. I press our bodies together, making the kiss even more pleasurable. Our tongues coilinding, I feeling the wetness of Marshall's mouth, the electric sensation flowing from my mouth, to my chest, making it burn, and making my whole body envelope with pleasure and ecstasy. It felt thousands times better than riding a wave. _If kissing him feels so good, making out should be like heaven, but better save that for tonight._ I didn't had any problem, but Marshall needed to breath. I slowly release the kiss.

Marshall pants as he cathches breath.

"H-how can you k-kiss for so l-ong?"

"Bweathing Training." He looks me with a confused face.

"Duh, how do you think I suvrvive in my underwater missions?"

He looks to the side, trying not to look at me, both of us still pressed against eachother.

"Sorry..."

I look at him unsure. He haven't done anything that would upset me.

"You don't have anything to apologize fow-"

"I do have to!" He yells, with tears in his eyes. I shut up and let him continue, reciving a glance as answer.

"I didn't realize how much you suffered, I just thought about myself and didn't minded your feelings, that's why-" He rolls in the sand, lower his frontal legs and lifts his butt, lift his tail and looks at me with a serious face.

"I want you to rape! Even if it hurts, or if I regret it or back up, Please Zuma, use me!"

I stand there, with my mouth open in utter shock, and a full boner in my orange latex suit. I close my mouth and look at him with a worried face. I mount him and press my body against his and my boner against his back, making my boner throb because of the friction, the sensation making me release a little moan. He starts to shiver, with his eyes shutted close and bitting his lower limb. I frown a little. _Of course I would love to mate him, but I don't want to force him to make out with me._

"Marwshall, it's okey if you don't want to, I want you to enjoy it too, we both should enjoy, well, mating."

"But what other way I can compensate all of that time that I didn't understood you. I just cannot leave it like that. I don't deserve your love unless I suffer the same that you suffered before-" Before he continues, I put my paw in his mouth, scaring him a little. I get my head closer to his, squeezing our bodies together ,my boner throbbing a little more, making it even more hard not to rape his ass right there. Hardly, I look at him with a caring expression, hiding the pleasurable rubbing I was feeling right there. _So that's why, he thinks he should have suffered the same as I did._

"I will nevew wish the same gwief and misfowtune that I stwuggled thwought even to my wowst enemy, less to my cwush. Moweovew, believe me, even if I waped you thousand times until you bweak in two, it won't do anything bettew than make you suffew and cwy. All the hawd wowk and effowts I have done until now to be happy would have been to nothing then."

He looks at me disappointed, understanding my point of view of the situation.

"You don't have to let be wapen and become my mating slave to gain my love…" I roll him, making him face me and letting me see that he had a boner in his suit too. Not as big, as mine, but definitively very sexy.

"Just be mine, and I will be youws."

I press our bodies together, our boners and balls rubbing one against each other together, the only thing separing them being the thick wall of latex uniform between our appendages. I embrace him and grip our bodies together even harder, sending sensation of lust and pressure I haven't felt since a long time ago. I get my tongue out, drooling because of the awesome feeling. _This is even better than fapping._

I have fapped to Marshall Photos and even to Marshall himself between some sleepovers, but they didn't felt at all like the real deal. He starts to moan my name, making me madly aroused. "Z-zuma, it feels weird, b-but it feels go-od~".

I kiss him passionately and start to roll my tongue in his mouth, sending even more pleasure to my body. My sadistic side start to emerge; I grab his front legs and slam them against the sand. Our uniforms get wet with precum, spurting from our rubbing. I can't take it anymore._ I just hope Marshall can take this._ I think, Marshall not knowing the intentions I had.

I stop kissing him. "Zuma, why did you-" Before he could continue, I sit in his chest and press my boner still covered in latex against his nose. Unsure, he licks my boner, savoring the precum that spurted from it; I feel his tongue roll all over my uniform, but the touch reaching my shaft. It feels like I was going to rip apart, my 9 inches long and 7 inches thick dick, throbbing madly.

I kiss him and whisper in his ear. "Suck it, and dwink evewy dwop of cum that it spuwts. You bettew do that if you don't want youw ass teawed apawt into pieces to the end of the day."

He blushes madly and gulp. I lower mi zipper, showing my puffy fur in my chest, almost letting my shaft free. My uniform don't holds any longer, and-

*_RIP_*

My shaft rips the orange fabric and bounces out, landing in Marshall's face, painting his blushing face with precum and letting the musky odor spread everywhere. I look at him, his eyes gazing the big organ, a little shocked because of the size.

"Don't get sacwed now, we awe only going to do owal." He releases a relief sigh. "But we awe going to mate today night." He looks at me, smiling a little.

"So we are now, bbo-boyfriends?" I roll my eyes. "Of couwse."

He smiles even wider and tries to accommodate himself better. I sit in the sand, kiss him and slowly lower his zipper. I take his red uniform and my ripped orange one and throw it to a nearby rock. I press our naked bodies together, our dicks now free and rubbing one again each other, the precums coiliding and mixing, the friction sending shivers and pleasure, our cocks throbbing hardly because of the rubbing. I take both with my paws and start to fap them together, making Marshall and me pant and squirm. I kiss him, feeling him shiver, and our tongues desperately try to connect with each other, our wet muzzles and tongues melting with passion, the feeling of endless ecstasy love enveloping us, letting us kiss, pant and lick desperately searching for even more pleasure that we had, our instincts controlling us.

We brake the kiss, the unfortunate need of oxygen forcing us to stop French kissing. He smiles at me and lowers his head, and licks my cock slowly. I moan, the pleasure releasing moans and pants. I grab his head and make him suck it all almost instantly, from the tip to the knot, his muzzle against my balls. He shivers and looks at me with one eye closed, with a desperate and somewhat scared face, but not enough to let him release his muzzle. I press his head against the rock wall and start to mouth fuck him, my wet cock getting out slowly, but entering forced and hard, pounding against his throat and sliding in it smoothly. It felt so good, that I forgot about him and start to fuck his muzzle, from slowly and controlled, to hard and erratic. He panted and searched for breath, but my cock didn't let him breathe.

**~Marshall's P.O.V~**

Zuma pounds his shaft even harder in my muzzle, doesn't let me breathe. I felt like I was gonna choke. I felt how Zuma's giant shaft entered my muzzle, rubbed against my tongue rolling over his cock, and sliding his tip against my throat. It felt so weird, like triple super weird, but Zuma had such a happy face while fucking my muzzle. I grab him from his butt, surprising him. I smirk while his cock is inside my throat and push it even further. I roll my tongue all over it and suck his knot, I gulp, griping his cock in my throat, making him shiver and yell-

"Ma-mawshall! I am going to cu-cum!"

I nod and he shoves his dick the deepest he can, and I suck it the hardest I can. He grunts and growls, before getting his tongue out and moan desperately.

"Maw-mawshall, I lo-love youuuu~"

He cums, his shaft throbbing and spamming inside my throat, spurting rivers of cum endlessly. I try to swallow it, but the more I swallow the more he cums. The cum fills my whole throat and starts to slide in little trails all over my muzzle. I try to get it out, but Zuma grabs my head and press his knot against my muzzle, forcing the cum to stay inside.

"Swallow and dwink evewy dwop of it." He growled. I swallow slowly, my stomach filled to the brim with retriever cum. He takes it out and kisses, our saliva, his cum mixing together.

He releases the kiss and rest his head on my shoulder. I try to catch breathe, as I pant. I poke my belly, soft and filled with Zuma's cum. It was the only thing I could taste, the salty and sweet flavor covering my taste papillaes.

"Bettew we don't make out, you can hawdly breathe."

"Ye-yeah."

"Sowy if I was too fowcefull, but you suck dicks like a slut." I chuckle.

"This service is only for you. I am…" I embrace him and peek a kiss in his nose. "Your spotty slut."

He rises his eyebrow and looks at me with a dirty look. "Only mine?" "Yeah, only yours." He chuckles. "Slow down, spotty pup, you will be mine tonight anyway." I blush after hearing that.

"Are we really going to do that?" "Yeah, of couwse, if you awe willing to." "I think will be fine." He gets up and grab my uniform and toss it to me.

"Don't said that until you have my cock inside youw rump and my knot hooked up in youw blumpy and spotty ass, you will regwet it."

I blush and nod. "I said I will be fine, you don't trust me?" I say and look at him a little annoyed.

"Common on, we have wowk to do." He says pointing toward his hovercraft. I think for a moment, and remember. _Oh shit._

"THE BEACH!" I say running towards the hovercraft with Zuma.

**~Chase's P.O.V~**

"Stop!" I bark and the red traffic sign in my pup pack automatically comes out. I guide the old lady and alex to the other side of the road, the cars stopping to my comand.

"What a good pup." "That's right granny, Chase is a brave and good pup." Alex says trying to pet me, but I refuse.

"Sorry Alex and ma'm but right now this paws hold the laws, so no petting." I say serious and comanding. "Aw... Oh well, anyway I'm going to the lookout tomorrow noon, so you all can study with me." I perk up a little. _So Rocky did really had such good hearing._

"Well, but for now no petting." The old granny laughs quietly. "You sure take your job seriously Chase. I remember the day that I moved to Adventure Bay with my dear Porty. You were quite afraid of the cars." She says with a caring and warm smile.

I blush a little and frown. _I certainly was afraid of cars before. And thiefs too. But Rocky thaught me how to keep composture in those situations._

"My purse!" The screams get me out of my train of thought. I glance the lady and she points shivering to the man with her puse, running away, her other arm embracing the boy protectively.

I begin to chase the man, between the craw of people in the sides.

"Megafone!" I bark, the megafone comes out.

"Wait right there!" I yell, the crawd letting me pass after hearing the advertense. I heard gasps, muttering and cheering as I passed, but my nose and eyes were on the thief. I chase him to a nearby hallway, after 4rth Street, between two buildings. He was panting._ This is easy. Too easy._

The man chuckles with an evil grin, and looks back with a maniac face. It almost creeped me out, but I was used to this sorta of things, being a police. I have seen worth murderers.

"Hey guys, the stupid dog fell in the trap!"

Three guys come out of the trashcans. They all look at me with a grin.

I frown but smile with confidence. _A trap eh... This going to be interesting._

*A while ago*

**~Rocky's P.O.V~**

"Love like a melody, love like a melody..." I hummed one of my favorites songs while I carried some recycling trash buckets. I look at the recent pile of artifacts and trash that I reunited. I flip the bucket to let the trash fall into the pile of trashes inside the backpart of my truck.

I hope onto the truck, and put my belt.

I look to the list.

"Uhm, let's see, 4rth Street trashcans..." I turn on the truck.

"Green means go!"

**-UNCOMPLETE, I WIL UPLOAD LATER-**

**FR519: I don't know really how much I will be able to upload, but it will take time, sorry for everyone that have read this story, but I have to say that I'm uncertain if I will be able to keep writing in general. Again sorry for everyone that have reviewed my story and that have liked it.**

**Even after all of said above, I can assure that this story is not complete, just in a incertain hiatus, so if you see this chapter finished, is because I can write again, so please don't think this story have died, because this is my first one, and I don't want it to end this way. My love for writing is not that halfhearted. So please, when you read this chapter complete, I hope all of you can support this story, Thanks everyone that have reviewed and read this story, when I can write again I will try my best to get this story further!**


	2. Apologies

**I'm sorry to say, that I won't keep writing Mismatched Tears but another story, Dream Chaser, wich I decided will be the story that will replace Mismatched Tears. I'm very sorry to the readers that wanted to keep reading this story, but I decided to finish it. Please wait dearly for the new story!**

**~FR519**


End file.
